Weapons
Heres a list of weapons currently available in the game, sorted by types of ammo they use. Bullet Weapons (add a little ammo icon here guys) All bullet weapons fire the same projectile, but at different firerates and accuracy. IE the Minigun will kill a bandit in the same amount of bullets as the revolver. '' '(needs pictures here) Revolver''' - Starting weapon, shoots 1 bullet per click. Machine Gun '''- Accurate, but lowest firerate of automatic bullet weapons. '''SMG - Shoots faster than machine gun but less accurate. Assult Rifle - Shoots 4 round burst of bullets per click. YV's Pop Pop ability fires two (four with Throne Butt) bursts at once. Triple Machine Gun - Shoots a spread of 3 bullets at the same speed of a normal machine gun, ammo consumption is also tripled. Spread is not random, and the middle bullet travels directly to the cursor. Hyper Rifle -''' Similar to assault rifle but fires a burst of 9 (needs confirmation) bullets 'Minigun - '''Fastest automatic weapon with a very high rate of fire, consuming ammo like crazy. Has a massive recoil and shakes the screen, which makes it inaccurate. Shell Weapons ''Shell weapons are divided into two categories, slugs and shotguns. Slug weapons fire one large accurate projectile at medium range, where as shotguns fire a spread of shots over a small range. All shell projectiles bounce off walls. '''Shotgun - seemingly random spread of shots using 1 shell per click. Slugger - one large slug using 1 ammo per click. Double Shotgun - same spread as shotgun but more Shots fired + 2 ''shells used each click '''Quadruple Shotgun' (this exists?) - uses 4 shells (sorry i dont have more info, ive only gotten it once) Auto Shotgun - 'same as shotgun, but automatic and with less pellets per shot '''Super Slugger - '''fires five slugs in a spread, consumes five ammo per shot '''Assault Slugger - '''fires a burst of three slugs in a row '''Gatling Slugger '- same as slugger, but automatic. Bolt Weapons Bolt weapons fire a fast moving projectile that deals very high (highest of all weapons? needs confirmation) damage and have a laser aimer which makes them most accurate weapons in the game. (Disc Gun is an exception to this rule.) '''Crossbow - shoots a bolt that deals massive damage and goes through enemies. Crossbows have a handy laser aimer, but take some time to reload. Disc Gun - automatic, shoots a slowly moving disc/bolt that bounces off walls, goes through enemies but also hurts the player. Its a weapon from Super Crate Box. Auto Crossbow '- same as crossbow, but automatic. Very heavy screen shake. '''Super Crossbow ' - same as crossbow, but fires five bolts at once (consumes five bolts) Explosive Weapons All explosives destroy walls and damage the player. '''Granade Launcher - shoots a granade that bounces off walls, if it hits an enemy theres an instant explosion. If not it waits a few seconds then explodes. Bazooka - fires a slow moving rocket that builds speed as it travels, explodes on impact with walls/enemies. Sticky Granade Launcher - shoots a green granade that sticks to walls and enemies making an explosion 3 times as big as the normal granade. : Energy Weapons All energy weapons except for the Laser Sword (See Melee Weapons) fire an instantly hitting beam. Laser Pistol - shoots laser, seems to damage by how long the laser is on the enemy Laser Rifle - shoots faster than a laser pistol. Laser Minigun - rapid fires laser beams with a wide spread. Melee Weapons Melee weapons function essentially as guns that fire a short ranged projectile in the shape of the weapons swing (the visual of the swing trail), meaning it hits all enemies in its range for a short duration giving the player some leeway in swing timing, also deals more damage if the enemy is inside the 'projectile' for its entire duration. The mutation Long Arms extends the duration of the swing visual, allowing it to move further. Yung Venuz'z Pop Pop ability creates two swings inside eachother. All melee weapons can attack through walls. Screw Driver - Very low range and small spread, fast. Thin arrow shapped swing. Sledgehammer - Good balance of swing speed and damage. Wide crescent swing. Shovel - Very slow, high power. Creates 3 crescent swing visuals in an arc dealing damage over a wide area. Beam Sword - '''Uses 1 energy per swing, average spread and range, fast. The only melee weapon that needs ammo. Can instantly kill Big Bandit. Wide crescent swing. '''Katana - to be added in a future update.